


Eternity

by Yume_no_Tsubasa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_no_Tsubasa/pseuds/Yume_no_Tsubasa
Summary: My moonlight, my midnight sky, my beloved treasure. "I will always love you..."





	Eternity

"Maa-kun, it's alright. I'm still here, right?" Clouded eyes looked up into the tear stained face of his childhood friend. "It's not your fault." Voice growing quiet he settled for a soft smile. "I'm glad I get to see you." Quiet sobbing from the red haired boy was heared. Holding his hand tighter Ritsu interwined his fingers with warm, gentle ones.  
"You are warm." He hummed softly, coughting heavily afterwards. Mao stood up, a worried look on his face as he held the back of Ritsus body. He was thin and cold, pale and weak, a corpse under the living. Tears spilled from his eyes again when he felt soft fingertips against his cheek.  
"Don't cry for me Maa-kun, I want you to be happy." His voice was a whisper as he leaned closer, pressing his ear to Maos chest, listening to the steady, living, beating of his heart. "I won't be a burden anymore." The words were breathed out and Mao held him tighter, shaking his head. "You aren't a burden." His voice was shaking and he sobbed loudly.  
"Maa-kun, will you remember me?" Tired eyes looked into teary ones, gently he wiped some tears away, feeling himself slowly drift off into slumber.  
A nod and a few moments later the last barrier broke down and with it Mao himself. He burried his face into Ritsus shoulder whose hand gently carressed through his hair.  
"I love you Maa-kun..." My sunshine, my darling with emerald eyes, my everything. Slowly, slowly his thoughts got lost without a way to return. "I love you too... Ritchan..." Teary eyes, filled with love and agony looked down at a pale, too pale face. Ritsu smiled gently, giving him a soft, innocent, loving kiss. He leaned back and let sleep steal him away as ruby eyes closed and he followed his dreams out of this world.  
Mao cried, screamed, called his name as he held him tightly. But his touch and words couldn't reach anymore, his love already slipped away.  
"Ritsu..."  
My moonlight, my midnight sky, my beloved treasure. "I will always love you..." Closing his eyes he sobbed softly, hoping eternity would steal him away soon as well.

**Author's Note:**

> A small bottle of suffering
> 
> I'm sorry my boys


End file.
